The weather outside is frightful- Undertale Sans x Papyrus Fanfiction
by Devyion
Summary: 50 shades of gray for Undertale. (Except way more inappropriate)(I can't believe people actually like this. I was just trolling when I made this. Thanks anyways!)
1. Chapter 1

*Toriel returns home after the human decides to go on their own*

 **Toriel** : / _Weeping_ / I can't believe they left me. I am broken. I can't live like this anymore. Humans coming and going, living and dying. I just need to end it all.

*Knock on Toriel's house door*

 **Toriel** : *Opens door to see Sans and Papyrus shivering* You silly bones, what are you doing out in the cold! Get in. Get in now.

 **Papyrus** : Your highness, we apologize. We are very far from home and were wondering if we could stay here overnight.

 **Sans** : Uhh yeah sorry.

 **Toriel** : Why of course you can stay here. *Wipes remaining tears from her eyes* I am sorry, something just recently happened that was very saddening to me.

 **Papyrus** : Would you like to talk, your highness.

 **Toriel** : No, no. I am fine. I will show you two to your room and start on dinner. You must be very hungry!

 **Sans** : Yeah, we are just skin and bones... Well, just bones...

 **Toriel** : Oh you are so silly Sans. *Walks with them following behind her to the room with the under construction sign but takes it off* Here is your room. I hope you two don't mind sharing a room. I will go now. Oh! By the way, dinner will be ready in two hours!

 **Sans** : Thanks and we are fine with sharing. *Sans walks inside the room and sits stuff down on one of the two beds* Papyrus you can sleep over there. *Points to the bed across the room*

 **Papyrus** : Thank you your highness.

*Toriel closes the door and goes to work on dinner*

 **Sans** : Well, Papyrus, you can go and take a shower first if you want. It's right there. *Sans points to the shower that is a part of the room*

 **Papyrus** : Okay then Sans. *Papyrus pulls off his cape and suit. He then bends over to take off his pants. Sans is taking off his shirt to lay down while waiting for Papyrus*

 **Sans** : *He notices Papyrus' lovely skele-bone hanging down between his legs. He then feels a rush in him to give him his own skele-boner* Papyrus, I have never known that you were so big! You are massive!

 **Papyrus** : Sans, what are you talking about? I stand next to you almost everyday. How can you not see how tall I am?!

 **Sans** : I am not talking about your height buddy.

 **Papyrus** : *Looks down and notices his skele-bone* Oh Sans, stop it. /Blushes/ I am going to get in the shower now. *Papyrus walks over to the sink and gets a towel out from under it. He then turns on the shower and gets in. The room begins to get very foggy*

 **Sans** : Papyrus, I am going to get a drink out of your bag. Where is it?

 **Papyrus** : My bag is right next to the shower under the sink.

 **Sans** : *Pretends he can't see even though he can* Ugh. I can't see in here! It is so foggy! *He walks over close to the shower and sink. He grabs onto the showers handle and opens it instead of the sink cabinet*

 **Papyrus** : Sans! What are you... *Sans grabs Papyrus' long skele-bone. He feels that it is starting to grow*

 **Sans** : You like this don't you Papyrus? I didn't mean to do that. *Sans lets go*

 **Papyrus** : Well you don't have to stop. *Sans begins to take off his clothes*

 **Sans** : Well then let me in. *Sans gets in the shower and gets onto his knees. He places Papyrus' massive skele-boner in his mouth and starts blowing Papyrus*

 **Papyrus** : Well you aren't such a lazy pile of bones after all. You are so good. / _Moans_ /

 **Toriel** : *Toriel knocks on the door* Is everything all right in here? I heard strange sounds.

 **Papyrus** : / _Shocked_ / Yes your highness! Sans just found some butterscotch in my bag. *Sans begins to say something but Papyrus pushes his head onto his enormous bone*

 **Toriel** : Okay, well dinner will be done in about an hour! Oh, and Sans? You are in luck because I made some butterscotch-cinnamon pie for dessert. You won't turn your face to cinnamon will you?

 **Sans** : *Licks Papyrus' skele-bone and pulls off of it* Yeah I'm fine with it. *Sans and Papyrus get out of the shower and get ready for dinner. They both sit down beside each other while Toriel is on the other side.*

 **Papyrus** : I am so hungry! Thank you your highness!

 **Sans** : Yeah. Me too. *Putting his hand on Papyrus' crotch under the table* Thanks for everyhting Toriel. **Toriel** : No problem, you are welcome to stay for as long as you want!

 **To be continued...**

 **(This is my first fanfic so if you want more then leave some reviews! I will gladly write more about this or some other fandom!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A day after the events that happened in the last chapter, Sans and Papyrus have began helping Toriel with work)

 **Papyrus** : We are not a bother to you are we, Toriel?

 **Toriel** : No, no. Not at all. I am also glad you stopped calling me "your highness".

 **Papyrus** : Well, you are very kind to let us stay and I am sure if Sans had any brain of his own he would tell you too.

 **Sans** : *Turning off the TV* I heard that.

 **Papyrus** : You were meant to!

 **Toriel** : _/Giggles/_ Oh you boys, can you ever get along.

 **Papyrus** : I am sorry for my brother. Hopefully he will stop being so rude. One day.

 **Toriel** : Well we are almost done cleaning the house up for the "Spring cleaning" that we always hear about the humans doing. You two can go upstairs and I will have dinner done in a minute. We are having fried Froggit!

 **Papyrus** : Okay Toriel. Thanks!

 **Sans** : K

 ***Sans and Papyrus go upstairs***

 **Sans** : Bro, I am going to sleep.

 **Papyrus** : Okay, but you better get up when dinner is ready or I will leave you in here.

 **Sans** : *Almost all the way asleep* Okay, I will.

 **Papyrus** : *Sits down and turns on his laptop* Time to view a skele-ton of bones. Nyeh heh heh.

 ***Papyrus turns on "Hot skeletons dig each other's graves"***

 **Papyrus** : *Starts to play with his now skele-boner* Oh yeah this is good. *Papyrus is close to his climax*

 **Toriel** : *Opens the door to the room Sans and Papyrus are in* Papyrus and Sans, dinner is- Papyrus!

 **Papyrus** : *Turns around towards the door* Nyehhh! Toriel! What are you doing in here!

 **Toriel** : This is my house and I am allowed to come into any room I want.

 **Papyrus** : *Stands up with his now limp skele-bone* Toriel, I am so sorry. We can leave if you want?

 **Toriel** : No, no. It is fine. Just go back to doing it or I will have to punish you.

 **Papyrus** : _/Looks confused/_ Oh, okay. *Papyrus opens his computer and begins to play the video again. He sits down and slowly strokes his bone* Is this fine?

 **Toriel** : Yes, just keep doing that. *Toriel begins to pull off her outfit* I want to do something wild. *Toriel gets completely naked and walks over to Papyrus. She pulls off his shirt and his pants* I hope you are ready Papyrus.

 **Papyrus** : I am/Spreading his legs apart a little/ I think I know where we are going with this.

 **Toriel** : You know what I am going to do. *Toriel gets on her knees and grabs Papyrus' skele-bone. She then sticks it into her mouth* You like this? Oh you better.

 **Papyrus** : _/Getting loud/_ Oh yes I love this!

 **Sans** : *Waking up because of Papyrus' loudness* Hmm. What is goin on… _/Shocked/_ *Sees Toriel swallowing Papyrus' skele-bone. He automatically gets a boner* Woah! Can I join in?

 **Papyrus** : Huh!? Sans! I didn't know you were awake!

 **Sans** : Well now you know and I am coming to join.*Sans drops his pants and pulls off his jacket and top* Get a load of this big bone.

 **Toriel** : Come over here big guy.

 ***Sans walks over to Toriel and slightly sticks out his pelvis, sticking out his big skele-bone in front of her***

 **Sans** : Come on. Get some. Don't make me a skele-loner.

 **Papyrus** : Sans! Just give it to her.

 **Sans** : Oh, don't worry. I will give it to her.

 **Toriel** : *Stroking Papyrus' skele-bone, she begins sucking on Sans bone* Oh yeah. This is gonna hit the spot.

 **Sans** : Oh I am gonna cum! *Sans begins to hit his climax*

 **Toriel** : Oh yeah *Toriel begins sucking and licking Sans' skele-bone*

 **Papyrus** : *Reaching his climax* Ahhh. Toriel eat all of this up!

 **Sans** : I will first*Gets down and starts swallowing Papyrus' bone. Papyrus then begins to cum* Oh yeah Papyrus, this is great. Cum some more.

 **Toriel** : Well *Stands up and grabs clothes* I think I am done for now. You two can be in here. Come get your dinner whenever you are done! I will be downstairs reading.

 **Papyrus:** Thanks Toriel. Don't worry about us. We won't be done anytime soon.

 ***Toriel leaves the room***

 **Sans** : Are you ready for this, bro? *Sans gets up onto Papyrus and sits on his skele-bone. The boner going straight through his pelvis, still being able to feel the pleasure though*

 **Papyrus** : OH! *Getting the feeling of another climax soon*

 **Sans** : Oh yeah Papyrus. I love your big bone inside of me. Screw me tight! *Sans beginning to bounce on Papyrus*

 **Papyrus** : *Beginning to rub Sans breastplates* Oh Sans. Do you like that?

 **Sans** : Yeah, feels nice.

 **Papyrus** : Ah, get off and get on your knees. Then turn around and open your mouth.

 **Sans** : *Sans does what Papyrus said and begins to stroke his skele-bone rapidly, hoping to get off again soon* What are you gonna do now?

 **Papyrus** : Just open that mouth of yours!

 ***Papyrus begins to shoot loads into Sans mouth***

 **Sans** : Oh yeah. Fill me up!

 **Papyrus** : *Finished cumming into Sans' mouth* Well I think I am done for today, Sans.

 **Sans** : Oh, okay. That doesn't mean I am. *He grabs Papyrus and flips him over. Sans strokes his boner a little more and puts it into Papyrus. He then begins to thrust into him* Oh yeah this feels nice doesn't it? *Sans begins to cum inside of Papyrus* You're gonna need to clean this up.

 **Papyrus** : Yes, sir *Papyrus begins to clean chair they were sitting in with his tongue and lick the cum off of Sans* Oh yeah this tastes so good.

 **Sans** : Well don't worry. Tomorrow, you will get more.

 **(End of this chapter. I hope you enjoy and remember to leave some good reviews in the comments so I know that you enjoyed! Also, leave some suggestions for other fanfics or this one!)**


	3. Chapter 3

*Papyrus and Sans are in the Hotlands, heading towards Asgore's castle. They have left Toriel's house to fulfill their sexual desires. "

 **Papyrus:** _/Knocks on the door/_ Hello Asgore, Sans and I are here to give you a special present.

 **Sans:** _/Quietly/_ I just wanna feel his horn.

 **Asgore:** Okay, I will open the door right away.

*The large door slowly opened. Asgore was standing in nothing but a bathrobe."

 **Papyrus:** Oh, have we come at a bad time sir?

 **Asgore:** No, you are perfectly fine. *He adjusted his genitals through the robe* So what is this present you have brought for me?

 **Sans:** We will show you. All you have to do is take off that robe.

 **Asgore:** _/Smirking/_ Okay then. *He untied his robe and pulled it off. His body was massive and fur was covering every spot. His penis looked like it was two feet.*

 **Papyrus:** Wow sir, you are huge. Mind if I mess with it?

 **Asgore:** That would be no problem Papyrus.

*Papyrus walked over to Asgore and begin rubbing his massive goat dick. It was extremely hairy and thick, making it very hard to control. Sans had to walk over and begin helping Papyrus.*

 **Sans:** Are you enjoying this sir? *He had noticed Asgore getting harder.*

 **Asgore:** I sure am Sans. Do it faster. Sans sped up and Asgore began panting.* Faster, please faster. *Sans jerked faster.* Ahhh, it feels so good. *Sans stopped suddenly.* Why did you stop?!

 **Sans:** Well, it can't be over yet. *Sans dropped his clothes and started to stroke his cock.*

 **Papyrus:** Nyeh, Asgore, we have to pleasure ourselves before we can fully pleasure you! *He pulled off his clothes and walked behind Asgore. He pushed Asgore down and found his asshole. It looked extremely tight and Papyrus got extremely horny by just looking at the wet fur around it.* Ahhh Asgore, you make me so hard. I am going to fuck you so hard.

 **Asgore:** Do it. Fuck me until I bleed out of the ass.

*Papyrus had stuck his skelebone inside of Asgore and started slowly pushing inside of him, gaining speed with each thrust. He pushed back and forth, back and forth. Sans had bent over and tried to get Asgore's massive dick inside of him.*

 **Sans:** *The tip of Asgore was in.* Ahhh, you are so big sir. I want your cock in me all of the way.

 **Asgore:** I can do that Sans. *He grabbed Sans with one hand and pushed him onto his cock. He began to use him as a fleshlight. Sans was moaning extremely loud from pleasure. Sweat had begun to build on Asgore's chest and was dripping onto Sans' back.*

 **Papyrus:** I think I am going to burst. Brace for impact! *He pushed his skeleboner into Asgore farther. He began to cum inside of his ass. He grabbed Asgore's hairy, thick ass. The hair felt so good around Papyrus' dick.*

 **Sans:** I am going to explode too! *He got Asgore out of him and laid Asgore on his back. He got on his knees above Asgore's throat and rubbed his skeleton testicles against Asgore's beard. He jacked off his dick extremely fast while Asgore rubbed his beard against him. Sans shot his hot load all over Asgore's face. It got all over his beard, in his mouth, and on his eyes and forehead. He swallowed all that he could.*

 **Asgore:** Ah it tastes so good sans. *He got Sans off of him and sat up.* Now it is my time to get off. *He began jerking his hairy uncut dick. His testicles bounced to the movement off his hands. He used his free hand to pinch his hairy nipple. Sans began rubbing his hands through Asgore's chest fur. Papyrus rubbed the inside of Asgore's thighs with his hands. Asgore had begun panting and sweating, while his face turned red. He began cumming a geyser of semen. It shot a yard into the air. Sans and Papyrus began licking it off. After finishing up they all three laid on top of his bath robe and rubbed each other. The skeletons had their heads buried in each of Asgore's arm pits.*


	4. Chapter 4

*Sans and Papyrus travel long and far to a distant land known as Waterfall. They walk onto a bridge, tired after the long journey*

 **Papyrus** : *Wheezes heavily* Sans, all this walking. My legs are going to rub raw.

 **Sans** : How can that happen if you are just bones?

 **Papyrus** : We both know I am more than just bones. *He winks at Sans*

 **Sans** : Are you really wanting to do this now?

 **Papyrus** : Hot and sweaty means my body is ready.

 **Sans** : *Sans speaks under his breath* and I want some spaghetti…

 **Papyrus** : What was that Sans?!

 **Sans** : Give me your noodle Papyrus!

 **Papyrus** : *Pulls off his pants* Make my pasta e' scotta!

*Water splashes from below the bridge up onto the them*

 **Papyrus** : WATER IS NOT A LUBRICANT!

 **Sans** : What are you on about Papy. *Sans looks down in the water* Onionsan!

 **Onionsan** : I overheard you guys talking about pasta. I sure am hungry!

 **Sans and Papyrus** : We are too!

 **Onionsan** : Well, I know what I could feed you. *Onionsan lifts his tentacles onto the bridge* Open your mouths!

*Sans and Papyrus open their mouthes and Onionsan shoves his tentacles into their mouths. Their skeletons rustle as it fills their insides.* Oh! FUCK! Take this tentacle bitch, take it! The brothers had never heard Onionsan so aggresive and excited. It only turned them on more*

 **Sans** : Can you use your suction cups on my ass? And my tits? PLEASE.

 **Onionsan** : Will do Sans-senpai!

*Onionsan's tentacles came one after another, ripping Sans' clothes off and throwing them into the water. His dick was still flaccid. Onionsan put two suction cups on Sans' nipples and slowly pulled on them repeatedly. Onionsan wrapped a tentacle around Sans thick skelebone and slowly jerked it with a lubricant secreted from the tentacles. Another tentacle was put onto Sans' asshole, the suction cup in the perfect place to pull just right on him*

 **Sans** : Fuck! Fuck! It feels so good Onionsan. Please! Keep going!

 **Papyrus** : Wow, Sans, you sound so... excited… *Sans had never been excited about anything so much. Papyrus sat down and began flexing his body and jerking his dick to Sans being wrapped by the tentacles* Fuck, this is so hotttt!

 **Sans** : I am going to cum! *Sans' cock begins growing in size to be the size of his body*

 **Onionsan** : No you don't! *Onionsan grows five times bigger. He opens his mouth and shoves Sans into it. Sans' cock explodes right before Onionsan's mouth closes*

 **Onionsan** : Nom nom nom, delicioso! *Onionsan swallows Sans*

 **Papyrus** : Me next Onionsan! *His skeleboner is now fifteen feet long*

 **Onionsan** : Wow! I barely needed to do anything! *Onionsan picks Papyrus up and spreads his legs. His tongue morphs into an electric eel. It shocks Papyrus' asshole and Papyrus is thrown into Onionsan's mouth, exploding while being thrown, semen sliding down Onionsan's face.*

 **Onionsan** : I can't wait to do this again with new people! You never have to be lonely and there always people who want to be with you!


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"*Flowey was vacationing in waterfall when he stopped on a bridge*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongFlowey/strong: Ah, this seems like a great place to begin my vacation. The water is so dark and pretty. I might just need to let one out right here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionsan/strong: *Raises head slightly out of watr and looks at Flowey from the shadows* Hue hue hue, big boy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongFlowey/strong: /Closes his eyes/ Ah, I want that goaty pussy. Ah, Toriel. I want to fuck you so hard. I want to plant myself inside of you. *Flowey jerks his long, skinny stem* ugh uuww I'm gonna cream! I want that goat pussy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionsan/strong: *Accidentally talks louder than he was* I want your leafy dick in my mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongFlowey/strong: *Hears Onionsan but does not recognize where the voice is coming from* What!? Who said that?!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionsan/strong: *Raises his body out of the water* It was me Flowey-kun!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongFlowey/strong: Oh, hello Onionsan. Would you like to join me? *He moves his leaf to offer Onionsan a hand getting up*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionsan/strong: I will stay in the water, but I would like to join. *He lifts a slimy tentacle onto the bridge*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongFlowey/strong: Oh wow *He rubs his leaf on the tentacle* I wanna climb up on this. *Flowey spreads his legs to let out his boy pussy*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionsan/strong: Hear let me help you out *He picks up his tentacle and gently shoves it into Flowey's boy pussy* You like this?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongFlowey/strong: Oh fuck yes *He strokes the tentacle with his leaves* Fuck me harder Onionsan!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionsan/strong: Oh I will! *He pulls another tentacle up and out of the water. He puts it onto the bridge and shoves it into Flowey* How do you like this, bitch boy?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongFlowey/strong: /Moaning/ Oh fuck, fuck me! *A clear, green-tinted liquid begins seeping from his boy pussy* It feels so good. Shove more in!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionan/strong: *He lifts up 3 more tentacles onto the bridge* Get ready! *He shoves all of the tentacles into Flowey* You like this boy! You better!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongFlowey/strong: Oh yeah, I love it! *His plant body begins to rip at the roots* AH, fuck. I am tearing apart./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionsan/strong: *rips Flowey completely apart with his giant tentacle* In this world its fuck or get fucked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: *is birthed from Floweys crushed petals* oh! Fuck! Now we can really begin to fuck!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongOnionsan/strong: You won't be fucking with me buddy *He picks up Asriel with a slimy tentacle and drops him into his mouth* Tasty! I love lamb chops! *He licks his lips*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: Ahhhhh! *He tumbles down Onionsan's throat. It feels as though it is an endless ride down. He finally lands, but with a thud to his head.*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongPapyrus/strong: Huh!? *He looks behind him to see Asriel* Asriel!? I thought you were gone!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: Nope, I'm right here and as horny as ever. *He says with a raging boner*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Well, you're in luck! *He crawls over to him* Cum closer. *He begins sucking Asriel's dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: oh- oh - oh yeah Sa- Sna- Snans. Fucking suck my dick!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongPapyrus/strong: /Confused by the stuttering/ Are you having problems Asriel?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: I- I- I'm just a little confused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongPapyrus/strong: Confused about what? :?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: Confused why you aren't fucking me in the ass right now!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongPapyrus/strong: /Crying/ I wa- was just gonna get to i- it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Not if I get to it first bro! *His dick stretches all the way to Asriel's ass. He fucks and sucks Asriel at the same time.*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: OH FUck! This feels so good! Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger! *He pushes Sans head onto his dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: *Forces his head off of Asriel's dick* "More Than Hour Our Never" *He continues to suck Asriel's dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: *Confused as to why Sans is quoting Daft Punk, he continues to fuck Sans' throat* Harder Sans daddy!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Ah, fuck! *He pulls off of Asriel's dick and shoves his dick into his eyehole.* You like this boy? Fuck, that feels good!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: OH FUck! This feels so good! Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger! *He pushes Sans head onto his dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: *Forces his head off of Asriel's dick* "More Than Hour Our Never" *He continues to suck Asriel's dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: *Confused as to why Sans is quoting Daft Punk, he continues to fuck Sans' throat* Harder Sans daddy!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Ah, fuck! *He pulls off of Asriel's dick and shoves his dick into his eyehole.* You like this boy? Fuck, that feels good!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: /Confused/ Wait this already happened?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: OH FUck! This feels so good! Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger! *He pushes Sans head onto his dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: *Forces his head off of Asriel's dick* "More Than Hour Our Never" *He continues to suck Asriel's dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: *Confused as to why Sans is quoting Daft Punk, he continues to fuck Sans' throat* Harder Sans daddy!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Ah, fuck! *He pulls off of Asriel's dick and shoves his dick into his eyehole.* You like this boy? Fuck, that feels good!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: WHAT IS HAPPENING?! *His dick begins to swallow Sans' head* FUCK! *His penis is splitting apart*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: *Begins to choke due to the lack of air in Asriel's penis* UHGUHguhguhgug/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: OH FUck! This feels so good! Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger! *He pushes Sans head onto his dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: *Forces his head off of Asriel's dick* "More Than Hour Our Never" *He continues to suck Asriel's dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: *Confused as to why Sans is quoting Daft Punk, he continues to fuck Sans' throat* Harder Sans daddy!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Ah, fuck! *He pulls off of Asriel's dick and shoves his dick into his eyehole.* You like this boy? Fuck, that feels good!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: Fuck, I'm gonna cum! *He shoots his load onto Sans' pelvis bone. It begins to decompose*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Screeeeeeeeee. Reeeeeee. Raaaaaaah!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: What is happening! *All of his body above his waist disconnects, floats to the floor, and begins to suck his own dick*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: *He looks to his right and notices Asriel sucking his own dick* What? *He looks in front of him to see who. He sees nothing, yet he continues to suck* Well… okay…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAsriel/strong: Oh fuck, I can suck a dick. Fuck you are so hot. *He grabs his own ass*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: *Turns to look at Asriel again* What the hell… *He looks in front of him again due to the dick in his mouth growing. He sees Toriel standing there with her a dick 10 cm in diameter* Ahh! *He pulls back in fear* Toriel! Why are you here!?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongToriel/strong: YOU HAVE BROKEN THE FABRIC OF SPACE-TIME. SEEK OUT THE WEAVER OF WORLDS AND HAVE THEM REPAIR THE FABRIC!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Okay. I will do it. *He looks around him, realizing Papyrus has not said anything in a while.* Where is Papyrus?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongToriel/strong: He has become stuck in th D. You will not be able to see him without fixing the fabric./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Where should I start?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongToriel/strong: I CANNOT HELP YOU THERE *The body of Toriel begins to split at the top of the head. An extremely bright light is emitted from the crevice. A ball of energy remains in the place where Toriel used to be*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Woah! Who are you?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAtum/strong: I am Atum, the creator of this universe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Is Toriel even real?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAtum/strong: I simply took on the form of Toriel to seem appeasing to you. Did you like the dick I conjured?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Yes, it was very nice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAtum/strong: *He sticks a dick made of light into Sans' mouth and fucks him for 40 minutes straight. He cums finally*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Damn, old man. Were you having a hard time?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAtum/strong: It went faster than it usually does with you doing the sucking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong: Glad to know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAtum/strong: Now go Sans, fix the fabric and save the world./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongSans/strong : *He emotionally prepares himself* I will, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"SIR/span *He utters, never saying that word before*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"_/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As of the last chapter, I have moved this fanfiction to ArchiveOfOurOwn, where it truly belongs. You can find it here: a href=" /works/14047626/chapters/32357367" /works/14047626/chapters/32357367/a . There will no longer be updates to but the story will continue at ArchiveOfOurOwn. Thanks!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-size: 15.12px;"_/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


End file.
